


I'm Crying

by darksecret10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksecret10/pseuds/darksecret10
Summary: "tsukishima san.. ready. 3 2 1.. start" the voice from the earfone he's wearing saying. and the piano playing"Or in which tsukishima is an idol





	I'm Crying

**Author's Note:**

> My very first kurotsuki story ヽ(；▽；)ノ. I've been wanting to write it but didnt dare since there's so many good story but mine? Nah. But i cant stay still anymore. Everytime listen this song. I imagine krtsk. I need to write it. And here it is. Hope you like it!

Please listen [Taemin - I'm Crying](https://youtu.be/XwwkWXTgfBk) (im sorry just check the video. Doesnt have audio. Here's i change the link) because i made this story after listening this song. And imagine tsukishima singing this

 

 

* * *

 

 

"tsukishima san.. ready. 3 2 1.. start" the voice from the earfone he's wearing saying. and the piano playing.

....

 _"in empty room, only the beating of the heart can be heard in its stillness._  
_singing about loneliness i am crying as the sound of rain fill the air."_

  
right. it's also rain back then. that night when everything is over. when tsukishima lost him.

  
_"kei.. do you still like me?"_ his boyfriend asked him suddenly. they just had dinner together. it's rare time lately. since both of them so busy with tsukishima just debut as an idol and kuroo as intern at some hospital in tokyo.

  
tsukishima looked up at his boyfriened. the said boyfriend looked away and stare down at his plate. he didnt like the expression his boyfriend had right now. kuroo never looked like this. in 3 years of relationship, kuroo never looked away whenever tsukishima looked at him. something will happened. it finally will happened. despite his heart beating so fast, he tried act like nothing and stand up to put his plate to wash  _"where is this come from, kuroo san?_

  
_"i.. feel like somehow there's distance between us. we've met less, we've talked less.. whenever you've come home you.. you just here.. we've been just like a roomate instead a lover."_

  
_"i'm just tired kuroo san"_

  
_"no.. it's not just that"_ kuroo said imidately. finally his boyfriend looked up. tsukishima can feel the stare. _"it's not just tired kei. i knew. what is it? are you tired of me? are you no longer like me? why"_ kuroo voice sound vulnerable. tsukishima want turned around and hold his boyfriend and told him that no.. that's not it. he's still like him. love him even. yet he didnt do it. he stayed in his plate. pretending washing the dishes.

  
_"there's nothing kuroo-san"_

  
_"really kei?"_ instead sound angry kuroo's voice sound sad. tsukishima hate that it. his boyfriend voice always sound anything except sad. well maybe sometimes sad but it because some stupid movie not him.

  
_"i'm going to bed"_ tsukishima turn around and move to bedroom. not longer after him sit in bed he heard the front door closing.

 

 _"those days when i pretend to not notice your tears._  
_my heart only looked at the future i drew for my own._  
_i dont want anything else but you, but you_  
_i understand them now, your feeling"_

 

it's funny whenever tsukishima think about it again. the reason how it all happened. it's simply because he's afraid. he really want become an idol back then. it's his dream. when he think he can lost the dream that he finally had. he put other thing or person aside. his work is number 1. if the current him can go to that time he'll tell the younger him. that he should told kuroo whats on his thought. they should discussed it. told the younger him that kuroo would understand and find the way. that way he doesnt have to hurt the person he love and being hurted because the stupid choice he pick.

  
after kuroo leave that night whenever tsukishima come back he always find there's nobody at home. the apartment seems so quiet. after awhile he decide to move and living on dorm with other member of his group.

 

 _"the scenery that i took for granted._  
_the warm feeling i always felt in my left arm._  
_yes my heart remembers._  
_i'm trying, i'm trying, i'm trying to forget you"_

 

how many relationship he had after that? none tsukishima think. but if it's just fling there's some. there's even one that almost he makes serious. but it's cant work. tsukishima will always remember kuroo.. will compare them to kuroo. it's almost killing him how much he miss kuroo. but he cant do anything. he hurted him. there's also fact that maybe kuroo already found someone. already forget him. well tsukishima wont blame him if he did.

 _"you are also seeing the same sky somewhere_  
_a gentle rain, that also resembles love, pour down_  
_sadness and regret, it flushes them away gently_  
_i'm crying, i'm crying, i'm crying cause i'm missing you"_

the loud cheer bring tsukishima back to current event. the fans chanting his name when he finished his song. he didnt event realized he's really crying. here is the stage where their 10th anniversary concert hold and the last concert that they'll hold together. the fans loud cheer really feel great but that didnt conceal the missing feeling of the laughter, playfull teased, silly banter. they once had.

  
tsukishima bow and leave the stage.

  
_'hey kuroo san. if somehow we meet again would you give us a second change?'_

**Author's Note:**

> Is it weird? I'm sorry. Anyway.. did you listen the song? You can imagine how tsukishima singing it . Kudos and comment would be appreciated! (๑＞ڡ＜)☆


End file.
